How TGWTG criticized the DCAU
by 17lakect
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like having the nostalgia critic and some of his friends go to the DCAU? Well, your wish has come true!


It's been half a year since Ma-Ti's death, but they've been doing their jobs like always, even if they get ticked of the bad movie's they will always calm down with DC, the nostalgia critic is the leader but also the most famous critic, and like everyone else: they wonder what it's like to go to the DCAU. One day everything changed, time froze and the cloud's spin in circle to make a portal, it only carries: Nostalgia critic, linkara, phelous, spoony, Chester A. Bum, cinemas snob, film brain, angry joe, and Todd in the shadows inside the clouds.

Somewhere else in some city in 3AM:

Every critic was brought down somewhere.

Nostalgia critic: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?

Film brian: CRITIC, NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Nostalgia critic: Of course.

Linkara: So you didn't do this?

Nostalgia critic: No, what the hell is a matter with you!? It's impossible for me to do that!

Angry joe: Well if you didn't do all of this then who are we gotta ask to tell us where we are?

Phelous: Well, on the bright side: We didn't die at this trip.

Nostalgia critic: Agreed, it would've been the worst day for our life's!

Cinemas snob: Well as long as we got our weapons then we'll find a way back home.

Todd in the shadow's: Well if somebody try's to rape us or something like that should I stay in the shadows and knock out the rapist?

Nostalgia critic: Yes.

Chester A. Bum: If I helped can I get paid?

Nostalgia critic: Sure.

Chester A. Bum: HOORY!

Film brain: Hey critic, what are those eyes in the shadow's over there?

Nostalgia critic: What eye's? (Look at where Film brain is pointing at) GAH! A MASKED INTRUDER'S!

Spoony: RUN LIKE CHILDREN!

So the critic's run to find a safe place.

Nostalgia critic: Ok, no shadowy figures around, and no rapist around. Is everyone ok my friend's?

All TGWTG staff: Yes!

Nostalgia critic: Ok, let's try an apartment that no one is using maybe we'll rest there until next morning.

Todd in the shadow's: You honestly think that no one will find us at that apartment?

Nostalgia critic: Come on as long as we are a pack we can still take down whoever tries to kill us or even rape us right?

Film brain: I agree with Mr. critic.

Nostalgia critic: You always do film brain, you always do. Ok we can't split into 2 teams because the city is a big place and WE HAVE NO FUCKING MAP!

Phelous: Oh hey let's try that ladder over there!

Nostalgia critic: Good eye phelous!

Chester A. Bum: OH MY GOD THERE'S A JOKER OVER AT THAT FACTORY!

Nostalgia critic: (Look's at where Chester is pointing at) Oh fuckbunnies! Is that the joker, IN REAL LIFE!?

Film brain: OH MY GOD REAL LIFE JOKER!?

All: JOKER!?

Nostalgia critic: Ok enough if this, if it's the joker came to real life then it's time to kick ass!

So the critics get their weapon out (not Chester, he's a bum remember?) and head's on to joker and his gang, and oddly enough, they punched the henchmen and even surrounded the joker.

Linkara: Alright, stay right there until the cop's gets here or we'll kill you to death.

Spoony: Ok, now where should we find the phone?

Nostalgia critic: Ah, arresting the villain (Sniff) we'll be legends after this. Ok Film brain and Chester, Go find the phone, the rest watch the joker and the gang to make sure they don't escape.

Film brain and Chester: Yes sir!

Nostalgia critic: I'll watch the outside of the factory.

Spoony: Wait, you need some help like me.

Linkara: And me.

Nostalgia critic: Ok fine, you guys know the drills.

So the critic's stick to the plan as the 3 shmuckheads watch the outside to make sure nothing is wrong as they figure out where they really are now.

Linkara: Critic, if that joker is real, and that the cloud's sucked us here, do you think that… (All 3 look at each other)

All: We are in another world of DC!?

Nostalgia critic: It looks like some idiot with magic send us here. I wonder why.

Spoony: We'll find a way back home; we just need to find out more.

Linkara: Say this would be a good time to go to the watchtower after the joker is taken away isn't it?

Nostalgia critic: How will we get up there?

Linkara: Magic? Jumpcut's?

Nostalgia critic: Well I don't know- Hey wait a minute… did you hear something?

Spoony: I think so, who was that?

Linkara: Whatever made that noise please come out. (Gets his magic gun out)

Nostalgia critic: (Getting his pistol out) Ok If you're the batman you can come out, we know about you and your gang.

Spoony: Yeah we know about that too.

Then a female voice came in.

?: Oh really?

Nostalgia critic: Who- Yeah we know about batman and his gang, who said that?

Linkara: (Whispering) It better not be a rapist.

Spoony: Hot chick's huh?

Nostalgia critic: (Whisper's and put's his gun away) Ok shut up, put you gun away, and play cool! (Normal voice) Um, yeah you can come out now, your freaking us out.

Linkara: Actally you know what's missing to scare us? Flickering lights or a giant monster bat.

Spoony: Too bad that won't happen.

Nostalgia critic: (Scared) I'm the nostalgia critic, I remember it so you don't have too. OK RUN, RUN! (3 Shmuckheads run for their lifes) SHE'S GOTTA KILL US, SHE'S GOTTA KILL US HELP!

Cut to Film brain

Film brain: Ok, we now have 4 minutes until the cops get here.

Cinemas snob: Thank god.

Then the 3 Shmuckheads came back screaming

Film brain: CRITIC, what happened?!

Nostalgia critic: We are being stalked, by a female! It's not one of us!

Angry joe: Ok let's run inside the factory, we'll be safe there!

Chester A. Bum: Good idea!

Nostalgia critic: Alright take the gang, gag them, and take them with us!

So they gaged the joker and his gang and went inside the factory to hide, the shadowy female figure has been watching them.

?: I found them, I'm heading over there for more information.

Cut back to NC

Nostalgia critic: Ok, we're safe, for now.

Film brain: (Whispering) Hey, I think she is coming back!

Nostalgia critic: (Whispering) Fuckbunnies! Hide, hide!

So everyone hide's as the female figure looks around for the critic's, she even did her flip's to climb to the top to see better, there are 2 hiding spots, one of the hiding spot's the critics have a chance to escape the room so they carried half the henchmen that's with them to the exit without getting spotted, another half the female figure is about to head to the hiding spot, but Chester jumpcut's somewhere in the factory and make noises to destract the female figure to give the rest of the critic's a chance to escape, everyone got out of the factory just in time, and just in time the cop's came by to arrest the joker.

Cop 1: Alright, where is the joker?

Nostalgia critic: Right here, and as a special treat: we also got his henchmen with our guns and punches.

Cop 2: You guy's got some guts.

Linkara: Crime doesn't pay right?

All TGWTG nods

Cinemas snob: Well, enjoy taking the joker away, oh and tell the commissioner of the Gotham that we said 'Hi'.

So the cops drive away, the critic's cheered for success, and they go off to have an adventure in the DCAU. But the figure has been hiding and watching the critic's while they were with the police.

?: I think that we have new heroes in the world, I think we can trust them.

Cut back to TGWTG staff

Angry Joe: Well, we are heroes of Gotham; we'll be legends at this night!

Chester A. Bum: By the way, I'm hungry, is anybody else hungry?

All TGWTG staff: Yes.

Nostalgia critic: Well, let's try pizza. I wonder if there's anything here. Look around guy-

Todd in the shadow's: Over there!

All: YEAH! (Head's on to the pizza place) PIZZA, PIZZA, GOTTA GET PIZZA!

And yes the critic's still got the money and Chester found $100 and he decides to be nice and spend it for the pizzas, they got the pizza's they want and Chester gets the leftover change, found out it's 4:25 in the morning, and left to go on an adventure to find a way back home.

Nostalgia critic: Well my friend's, we can't stop and rest, we have to find a way back to our home, no matter what the cost! And yes film brain I know you agree with me you always do.

Spoony: Well, it's great to be in this universe but home is what we want the most.

Chester A. Bum: Can I stay inside a warm, warm building?

Nostalgia critic: Sure, just one day after we get back.

Chester A. Bum: HOORAY!

Cinemas snob: How will we get back home? Who will help us? I mean the justice league can if we let them who we are but how long will it take?

Linkara: If I know one thing: It's magic that I don't know about, maybe we will find a powerful sorcerer, challenge him, then maybe he'll take us back home and we will continue our lives of being critic's, right critic?

Phelous: I think sorcerer is the only way back home, but who will help us anyway's?

?: Maybe I can.

Nostalgia critic: GAH!

?: Calm down, I just wanna know who you are, maybe we can help you.

Spoony: Really? You just want to help us, is it because of the joker we captured and put to jail because if it is then I guess you're one of the heroes.

Phelous: Or a sidekick of a hero for that matter.

Todd in the shadow's: Come into the light.

Then she came into the light and everyone was surprised to see that it was batgirl the whole time.

Cinemas snob: Wow, I can't believe this, a sidekick of what we think is the greatest superheroes of all time.

Spoony: Yeah, it's her. I'm just gotta come out and say it: She's kinda cute really.

Batgirl: Why thanks.

Nostalgia critic: Oh where are our manners?

Phelous: Yep, where are our manners?

Nostalgia critic: Well, I'm the nostalgia critic… (Beat) I remember it so you don't have too.

Linkara: Do you also remember the secret identity of batgirl?

Nostalgia critic: Of course, it's Barbara Gordon: the daughter of the police commasiner, I'm sure we can earn every heroes trust including the batman that we know about them AND that we won't tell their secrets. Why?

Phelous: Oh don't worry we also watched the new batman adventure's too.

Nostalgia critic: good. And yes we come from a world where this world is just a comic book reality.

All TGWTG nods, so they've been introduced, and since they know about the bat gang: She also explains that the justice league is also here too and here's what their reaction is.

Al TGWTG staff: WHAT!?

Nostalgia critic: OH YEAH, WE ALSO WATCHED THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED TOO!

Flim brain: I love the justice league!

Chester A. Bum: What's the justice league?

Nostalgia critic: We'll tell you later.

Cinemas snob: I always wanted to see the watchtower in real life.

Chester A. Bum: should I jumpcut to the batcave or something?

Batgirl: What?

Nostalgia critic: Oh yeah I should properly explain that Chester does jumpcut review's, that also helped him distract you for us to carry those bad guy's outside, don't know what it is look at Chester.

Chester did the jumpcut

Nostalgia critic: See? It's like if I can make that trash can explode in 2 second's. Watch,

So NC grab's his lighter, light's it, trash can explodes, and then comes back into form.

Nostalgia critic: You see? Ok we might be talking about this for another hour so I better shut up. Chester, you can jumpcut us to the batcave now.

Chester A. Bum: Yes sir! (Jumpcut's to the batcave) Incidentally, the jumpcut to the batcave is brought to you by the delicious taste of diet coke.

Batgirl: (Giggle's) Your funny!

Chester A. Bum: Why thank you!

Batman: How did you get in here?

Nostalgia critic: Jump- Jumpcut's.

Spoony: Yep, jumpcut, don't believe us look at Chester.

Chester A. Bum: (Jumpcut's behind batman) Hello!

Linkara: See? We are the critic's from another world and we know where we are… Mr. Wayne.

So they talked about the reviewers life and also that they need help get back home.

Nostalgia critic: Is there anybody that knows magic or at the very least is there anybody in HELL that knows magic nobody knows!?

Phelous: Calm down critic.

Nostalgia critic: I'm sorry I just want to get back home in peace. Oh god it's gotta take a trip to hell isn't it!?

Linkara: Hm… I guess we can go to the watchtower to ask for help there's heroic sorcerer's there.

Nostalgia critic: I don't think it's a good idea to just jumpcut there. We'll get raped if we get inside the ship. Well ok, the Martian will read our minds but I'm sure that's just rude.

Film brain: Let's take votes!

Nostalgia critic: I don't know, batman I know we are not supposed to go there but what can we do to get back home just go with you because we know about them, or are we gotta wait down here AND STARVE- (Calms down) Starve to death?

Batman: You can't just go inside without permission you know.

Spoony: Well, we can take you with us, they listen to you.

Chester A. Bum: I WANNA GO HOME!

So believe it or not, batman tries to figure out if they can come to the watchtower, NC tries to think about the idea of going back home.

Nostalgia critic: Wait, Where's Askthatguy? Can he get here and get back to his world then maybe we'll get back home?

Askthatguy: Hello. (All look's at him) I think I know why we here: There is a space-time continuum that is happening right now, if you don't get back to our world as fast as you can, everything is destroyed.

All: WHAT!?

Askthatguy: Yes, the only way to find a way back home is to go to hell and find the rip that is happening but that will be suicide.

Film brain: Well, how much time do we have until we all die?

Askthatguy: one week.

Nostalgia critic: One week!? That's enough time to spend around here to follow our dreams.

Askthatguy: But remember: Once you get the rip, the whole thing will start again, only this time: it's not just this world.

Nostalgia critic: Well, if that's the way that it will have to be to get back home then we'll be prepared for it.

Linkara: Well we know that the amazon's have the gateway to hell but how will we get past them or earn their trust?

Film brain: What about wonder woman?

Nostalgia critic: Well that's one thing, but how can the amazons trust us?

Phelous: Well, we can cause chaos there, head over there to save that land from our crisis, and THEN get inside hell to find the rip.

Nostalgia critic: Ok, I know that you're trying but that's an illegal way of getting inside hell.

Phelous: (Thinking) He better not steal that idea. (Beat) Oh wait no more stealing ideas. Good.

Angry Joe: Wait a minute, what year is this?

Batman: 2005.

Nostalgia critic: Angry Joe, what are you thinking?

Angry Joe: Has wonder woman and hawkgirl got along yet?

Batman: Yes.

Angry Joe: FUCK!

Nostalgia critic: Oh, that episode isn't it? (Sighs) well, let's try something else. Oh wait, no sorry, Chester has the power of jumpcuts but he doesn't know ANYTHING about the amazon's!

Chester A. Bum: What?!

Nostalgia critic: Well, no offense batman but we're jumpcutting to the watchtower. Ok Chester, take us up!

Chester A. Bum: Yes sir!

So they jumpcut to they watchtower as they see the view of space and that the league is surrounding themselves

Nostalgia critic: (Whisper's) don't worry, as long as the Martian read our mind's that we have to get home they'll trust us.

J'onn read the critic's mind; they are surprised that they are from a different world where they don't exist, only as a comic book characters, So the critic's decide to stay with the league because they need a plan to get to hade's and find the rip before time runs out.

Later:

Nostalgia critic: Hey guy's, since we watched the show about… you know, you want us to review the origins of the justice league? We do like the episodes in case if you want to know.

Superman: I don't know, you sure you wanna do that for us?

Film brain: He's just being nice to you to see what he thinks, sides you might find him funny during that review.

Nostalgia critic: Again, thanks for the support.

Superman: Is something going on out there?

J'onn J'onnz: No.

Superman: (Beat) Well I guess we can see your review for a while.

Phelous: Great! But critic, should we do a crossover review?

Nostalgia critic: Well, I guess.

Chester A. Bum: HOORAY!

So the critic's went to the meeting room, changed the background for the review, they reviewed the secret origin's, and it was a positive review. The league liked the review, it was kinda funny and stuff.

2 days later:

The critics were alone back in Gotham in the cave trying to think of something and get planned out.

Angry joe: DAMN IT, WE HAVE 5 DAY'S LEFT! WE HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING AND THINK SOMETHING FAST!

Todd: Well I think that digging is the one thing I can come up with.

Angry Joe: No, it will take too much time, we'll all die!

Nostalgia critic: I'm not even sure what we can do, the league is doing their best to help us, and all we do is just staying on earth do everything in our power to help at some situations. Who knows how long it will take.

Alfred: You know that you don't have to help the justice league and batman.

Film brain: It's just the way to honer them since we have been doing impossible things like: Conquering molossia, taking out sorcerers, and retrieving the gantlet. I think we can do this.

Phelous: Yeah, I always die and just come back to life like always in my reviews.

All TGWTG staff nods

Nostalgia critic: But I do feel bad I'm not able to watch my favorite DC stuff.

Barbara Gordon: Hey guy's.

All TGWTG staff: Hey.

Nostalgia critic: We've made no progress. The plans of ours is stupid, everything we hoped for is passed or take more than one week and- WE CAN'T EVEN FUCKING WATCH OUR FAVORATE STUFF BECAUSE IT DOESN'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD! AH who am I kidding!? I can't even teleport something from another world and bring it back here! (Dark knight DVD bounced over his head and to his hand) Wait a second, how did that thing get in here?

Phelous: I didn't do that!

Linkara: Me nither!

All TGWTG staff: NONE OF US DID!

Cinemas snob: I think it's the space-time shit that's going on real bad.

Nostalgia critic: Well at least we got something to watch.

Todd in the shadow's: Yep, we do!

Linkara: Wait, should we even bother with the upstairs TV?

Phelous: As long as we don't touch anything or at least make a mess, we'll be fine, and if we do make a mess we clean it right?

Nostalgia critic: I think it's fair if we clean what mess we made, I make up for our mistake's so YOU don't have to.

Film brain: I think we should give Alfred a break and let us clean the mess anything we've made it while we watch the dark knight.

Chester A. Bum: OH MY GOD, THE DARK KNIGHT IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I EVER SINCE IN MY LIFE!

So the critic's went upstairs, they watched the dark knight, do something to help Alfred because it's nice of them, and some of the critic's decide to stay in the cave and they we're even talking to Barbara in her batgirl costume but unmasked. It was 8 at night to be precise.

Chester A. Bum: OH MY GOD, IT WAS NICE TO SEE THE GREATEST MOVIE I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE AGAIN!

Nostalgia critic: Well, it sure is nice of me to invite some of you guys to watch what I think everybody considered the best back at our homeworld.

Barbara Gordon: I don't even know if I should think about the movie, I mean its ok but it just kinda bothers me about the joker and all.

Spoony: Hey, just be clad that this world isn't too dark just like the movie even if that bothers you, I mean everyone loved the movie and I MEAN everyone.

Barbara Gordon: Well, maybe you're right. But it's kinda sad about the ending with Harvey dent and batman disappearing.

Nostalgia critic: Well, I heard that in summer back at my world, there's a movie that I guess is the final movie to the trilogy. Maybe it will make a happy ending, like everyone else I was hyped to see that movie. If that movie make's a happy ending maybe you will find that the darkness in the movies doesn't hold as well as you may think it does.

Barbara Gordon: Well, I will admit: That movie is good but it just kinda bothers me.

Spoony: And you know what makes it really tragic is that the actor who played the joker died of a drug overdose.

Barbara Gordon: Really? That's ashamed.

Todd in the shadow's: Yeah. He was a perfect joker ever.

All TGWTG staff nod's in approval

Cinemas snob: I wonder what we should do now.

Chester A. Bum: Oh, let's try going to metropolis, we haven't been there!

All TGWTG Staff: OHHHHHHHH

Film brain: That's where SUPERMAN lives in!

Chester A. Bum: Can I take us there?

Nostalgia critic: Yes. Oh Barbara, you wanna come?

Barbara Gordon: Can't, got too much to do here.

Nostalgia critic: Of course, take us there!

Chester A. Bum: Yes sir!

Nostalgia critic: Well tell supergirl if she's at metropolis you said hi! (Jumpcuts to metropolis) Well great, now what should we do here?

?: Well, what do we have here?

Nostalgia critic: Who- (Turns around) Oh fuckbunnies! Livewire!

Livewire: I see you heard of me.

Nostalgia critic: GET WATER! Alright, you electric bozo, you want a piece of us? Well you got it!

So Chester, film brain, spoony, phelous, and cinemas snob try's to find water while the rest uses their gun's and fires at livewire. They also make the rock music while they are shooting at livewire. They kept shooting and shooting, when livewire takes cover with other electric stuff, they hold fire. When livewire gets ready to come out, the team fall's to dodge the electricity. The other team got the water and livewire is about to charge at NC.

Nostalgia critic: Let's see how you like a little (Show's the waterbottle) water!

Livewire: Water!?

Phelous: That's right; we know your greatest weekness!

Livewire: (Hide's in the electric pole then gets into TV) Na-uh-uh! Not in our 1st date, but I'll take you out soon… Permanently!

Nostalgia critic: PISS OFF!

The critic's Cheered and supergirl comes in to talk to the critic's.

Supergirl: Hey, are you the critic's that we meet from the watchtower a few days ago?

Spoony: That's us, how may we be assistance?

Nostalgia critic: Oh, did you hear about livewire?

Supergirl: Yes, you guy's put up a goofy fight, but you did good I'll give you that.

TGWTG staff blushed

Nostalgia critic: Well, thanks for the comment. Now believe it or not, I think we should work together, by the way where is superman?

Supergirl: Watchtower.

Nostalgia critic: GODAMNIT! Well anyway, Barbara said hi.

Supergirl: Well thanks; I don't know if we should work together or not.

Chester A. Bum: I have the power of jumpcut's I think we'll take her out faster than a speeding bullet.

Nostalgia critic: Alright, I've watch girl's night out from batman the animated series and it was a good episode, if livewire is at Gotham again, it will be awesome.

Supergirl: It's because of batman isn't it?

Nostalgia critic: Alright, I've gone go on and on about the greatest superheroes of all time, I mean I love him, I really do. But I love superman too, the raiders of the story arc, and I also love the 1st 2 superman movie's even though they were goofy. You know what I better shut up. Anyway we should split up into 2 teams to find livewire.

Supergirl: Are you sure about that?

Nostalgia critic: it's because of how far we go right? Well don't worry; Chester will go with the 1st half while the 2nd half goes with you. If Chester found livewire team A will jumpcut to us and bring him back to where livewire is, if we found livewire we'll call team A to tell them to jumpcut to us. Simple enough right?

All: Sure.

So everyone splits up to find livewire, Team A is Chester, Spoony, Todd, angry joe, and Cinemas snob. And Team B is Supergirl, NC, phelous, film brain, and linkara.

Supergirl grab's something to hold Team B all together to watch the whole city and Chester jumpcuts Team A to power plants. Team A finally found livewire so Chester jumpcuts to Team B to bring them to the power plant, Supergirl head on to fight livewire, while TGWTG staff comes up with a plant to cover her with water and save the day.

Supergirl was almost down and out but NC comes up.

Nostalgia critic: Hey you electric bozo!

Livewire: What did you call me? Oh you did not just call me names!

Nostalgia critic: I got no water along with me; (Show's his hands) you want to kill me for calling you names? Well, come and get me!

Livewire: Well girl you are lucky, I'll kill you once I spark this rude man.

Nostalgia critic: (Running) Come on you can do it, you can do it. (Gets to the dead end while livewire is charging at him) NOW!

So TGWTG staff dump's the water at livewire to put her down, livewire is week and couldn't stand. Supergirl uses her super breath to clean the water.

Livewire: (Weekly) Who. Are you?

Nostalgia critic: I'm the nostalgia critic. I remember it so you don't have to. (Knocks her out)

All cheered in success

Supergirl: Well for guy's who reviews stuff you guys are good even with other heroes.

All TGWTG staff: Thank's!

Supergirl: Can I talk to Clark to report you to the world of your success?

All TGWTG staff: WHAT!?

Angry Joe: I would love to be on the news 110%!

Nostalgia critic: Yes please talk to him about putting us on the news because I want us to be on the book of justice and destiny!

Supergirl: Ok, let's get to work.

So everyone puts livewire back to jail, the next day daily planet now have questions, and TGWTG is glad to answer them some questions to be on the news and be legends. Hell, even Lois lane is interviewing them. So Lois ask for some question's, they got out of daily planet, and supergirl along with the critic's decides to head back to the watchtower.

Nostalgia critic: Say should we do some training? Because I think we should be prepared fighting more villains and more of world traveling that will come after we get back to our world.

All TGWTG staff mumbles in approval. We then cut back to the watchtower where the critic's decide to talk to Green lantern.

Green lantern: Well, hello Mr. Critic.

Nostalgia critic: Hello Mr. Stewart. I don't know if you can say yes but… we decide to do some training at the watchtower.

Green lantern: Um, why should I?

Nostalgia critic: We have to be prepared for more of fighting villain's and more of world traveling that will come to us later. Side's most people always come prepared even if it's a fighting technique.

Green lantern: You got a point there; alright let's go to the training room.

They start from easy too hard to see how far they can go. They use their guns and power to take out the training bot's disguised as the villains, sometimes when the critic's said "bat credit card" NC take out the hard robots by rage, and to top off the training they put in rock music from the action scene from alone in the dark to make things goofier for the training. They passed everything on the training room.

Green lantern: Well guy's I'm impressed! For the critic's, you actually may be worthy to join the justice league and be protectors and such.

Nostalgia critic: May be, but too bad that we cannot see each other for long or even if we meet again.

Film brain: Yeah, but it was fun.

Todd in the shadow's: Yeah it's fine.

Nostalgia critic: Ok, thank you for the support. Well, is something happening?

Green lantern: Well-

BOOM!

Cinemas snob: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Chester A. Bum: Why has the hallway get so dark?!

Todd in the shadows: I don't know but whatever it is we have better find out!

It turns out that the space gun has been hacked and fired at some city that the critic's didn't even found out about yet, they kept running around the watchtower to see if there's suspects on board that might have done something to the watchtower.

3 hours later:

Todd in the shadow's: Ok, nothing is happening in the watchtower. Did something happen outside?

Linkara: Ok Todd and I are gotta head over there to see if anybody has spotted something outside!

Spoony: Whatever it is, something tells me that we might be in the 'Panic in the sky' episode.

Linkara: GUY'S!

Nostalgia critic: What?!

Linkara: I think I know what is going on! THE EPISODE OF PANIC IN THE SKY!

All TGWTG staff: WHAT!?

Nostalgia critic: THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME TO GIVE THE INTRUDER'S A FUCKING WHOOPING!

So yes, remember panic in the sky episode of the justice league unlimited? Well that's where the critics are at now. Not only that the critics are trying to stop ultimen, but "Galatea" is on her way to the reactor room. The critic's fought their way to the reactor room; supergirl is with the critic's.

Supergirl: I'm on your side on the reactor!

Nostalgia critic: I KNOW HOW THIS IS GOTTA GO IN THE REACTOR ROOM! YOU'LL NEED OUR HELP FOR THIS ONE! CHARGE!

So the critic's ran to the reactor room to find that Galatea is trying to take out steel but then supergirl comes to save him.

Supergirl: PUT HIM DOWN!

Galatea: Sure, I was pretty much done with him anyway.

Supergirl: What do you think doing!?

Galatea: Oh I'm about to set the reactor to overload and blow the watchtower to bit's. But what I'm hoping is that you are dumb enough to try and stop me.

Linkara: Not her, (Grabs his magic gun) us. (Shoots his magic gun at galatea)

Galatea: I see that you brought your friend's. No matter, I'll kill them too.

Nostalgia critic: (Growls while gritting his teeth)

All TGWTG staff: Bat credit card.

Nostalgia critic: **A BAT CREDIT CARD!** (Lounges at Galatea) I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!

The critic's stand back to enjoy the fight watching Supergirl and raging NC take out Galatea, Supergirl tries to hit her but she kick's punched 2 times, NC shoot's her with his raging pistol, Supergirl punches her, and Galatea is about to say something to NC.

Galatea: I see that you have the same strength as her, but you can't win.

Nostalgia critic: I'LL KILL YOU!

Supergirl: (Grins while whispering) Bat credit card!

Then the nostalgia critic gets to angry, he got so angry that he is about to become "Super nostalgia critic"

Super nostalgia critIc: I'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!

Galatea uses her laser vision on the Super nostalgia critic, but he dodged it and punched galatea. Amanda Waller is about to call Galatea.

Galatea: What!?

Amanda waller: it's over, the mission is scrubbed, call of the mission.

Galatea: (Dodged Super nostalgia critic's lightning affect then punched him) Sorry but something powerful is attacking me! ( Gets punched Galatea then grabed her communicator)

Super nostalgia critic: YOU BETTER BE SORRY!

Amanda waller: Who is this? Wait, you're not the n-

Super nostalgia critic: (Squeezes the communicator) WHERE WERE WE!?

So they continued the fight as the power comes back on, the super nostalgia critic grabs the wire then says this:

Super nostalgia critic: HEY GALATEA! I'M THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC! I REMEMBER IT SO YOU** DON'T HAVE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

He used the reactor to use some of its power but not too much and uses the energy to use his powerful red lightning affects at Galatea, he defeated Galatea. Then he lets out a scream but still in his super form.

Supergirl: Wow that was dark and awesome.

Linkara: I got it on video camera! Let's show this to superman later!

Super nostalgia critic: (Calming down a little bit) Ok I think I know we know how this goes. Supergirl we're good. I'm gotta charge to brainiac that is using Lex luthors body!

So Super nostalgia critic flies off into space and charges his power to get down to earth to take out brainiac that's in Lex. It's been 2 hours, when the justice league took out the building that Luthor-Brainiac team is using. The super nostalgia critic: Found out about it and charges at the earth, Flash escapes from being killed then that's when Super nostalgia critic comes in, the flash gets out of the way allowing Super nostalgia critic to take out brainiac that is using Lex luthors body.

Lex luthor: Who are you!?

Super nostalgia critic: I'm the nostalgia critic, I remember it so you. Don't. Have. To. (Then he fades back into his normal self and falls into the ground weekly but still awake)

Hawkgirl: Critic?

Nostalgia critic: Hey, you should see what I did to Galatea; linkara has it on video camera. (Laugh's softly)

So brainiac dies once again, the next day the justice league made a speech about dismembering the justice league but green arrow stops him, we made different changes but that's not the only part.

Superman: Well, we're not the only ones that saved the world once again, (Look's at the critic's) it's the critic's that have helped us, sure we could have win this but they did even better than us.

Phelous: Yep, we did have!

Nostalgia critic: Oh and I'm not kidding, I got the video camera about me beating Galatea, I think everybody in the world needs to see this. (Gets his videotape and put it at VHS) Watch.

So they watch what the critic did to Galatea

Nostalgia critic: YEAH, that's what I'm talking about! Want to see that again? Yeah, because we helped saved the world I'm gotta play this again if anybody wants that, because I like you guy's a lot. Now DON'T take that to seriously!

They played it again

Nostalgia critic: Yep if there's one thing left in common: Don't mess with the critic's.

Batman: I got work back in Gotham, you got my number?

Wonder woman: I think so.

Nostalgia critic: D'op! D'op! Another case of sexual harassment, that's in most episodes of batman, superman, and the justice league show's! (Beat) I'm not taking the shot in case you're wondering.

Chester A. Bum: Ha ha, I think I know what's missing: (Waves his cup of change) CHANGE! YOU GOT CHANGE!? (Some of the league laugh's including supergirl) AW COME ON HELP A POOR GUY OUT WILL YA!? COME ON CHANGE! Come on I'm Chester A. Bum, the greatest, homeless critic in the side of the garbage can! Don't you wanna hear about my opinion about the origins of the justice league!? OH MY GOD IT'S THE GREATEST MOVIE I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!

People laugh's at Chester about his performance and to be fair: Some people give Chester some money. Odd.

TGWTG staff tells the justice league that they don't need help to get back home because they know how to get back now, a few days later, it was time for them to go, the critics went to hell to find the rip with, thankfully Chester and linkara combined their powers to make the jumpcuts more careful so they won't burn and they summoned super nostalgia critic again. They kept searching and searching, they finally found the rip, and they got back to their world.

We cut back to the Superman, batman, and wonder woman.

Superman: Well, if more of world traveling comes to us then we'll be ready.

Batman: I'll admit, it's kinda ok having them around even if they bother me about what they will do.

Wonder woman: Have the god's bless them critics.

Batman: But still, something is messing with the space-time continuum. I can't let it go.

Superman: Well, until they come back along with a new world we might face, we'll just get back to our normal lives.

We now cut back to TGWTG world with the nostalgia critic back into his normal self.

Film brain: Well, it was fun being with the justice league and such.

Nostalgia critic: Oh, don't worry we'll see them again, only with another world, remember what askthatguy said?

All: Yep!

Nostalgia critic: Well, this is a big day, everything is back to normal, we know what it's like to be at that world and it's time to review until world traveling has come back to us. Every criticizing until new problems comes to us.

Cinemas snob: Yeah, our work here is done for now.

Phelous: Well, it's time to go home.

Film brain: Yeah, I'm beat.

Nostalgia critic: I'm the nostalgia critic. I remember it so you don't have to.

So everyone is back in form for the internet reviewing, they will be prepared for any more world traveling that will come later, and they go on to more of criticizing adventures.

THE END

Oh and by the way I might do some of the interviewing, epilogue, and reviewing, but I'm just not sure. But either way's I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you think the story is good report this to Doug walker to see what he thinks. By the way tell him that he should do an "Old vs. new" on "Superman and the man of steel" Once the dvd comes out. My Hotmail address is christianlakes if he wants to know my email address. I'm 17lakect, I make crossovers so you can- CHANGE! YOU GOT CHANGE!? Aw come on help a storywriter will ya!? Come on change!


End file.
